Those Who Fight Monsters
Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Theme Tales of Occult Detectives Editor and Authors Editor: Justin Gustainis Contributors: T.A. Pratt (UF), Laura Anne Gilman, Julie Kenner (PNR, UF), Simon R. Green (UF), Lilith Saintcrow (UF), Carrie Vaughn (UF), Justin Gustainis (UF, Para-Myst-Crime, Fant, Hor), Tanya Huff (UF), Chris Marie Green (UF), Caitlin Kittredge (UF), C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp (aka Cat Adams) (UF), Jackie Kessler (UF, PNR, Dark-Fant), C.J. Henderson (UF, Hor, Myst, Occult-Myst), Rachel Caine (UF) Description Your one-stop-shop for Urban Fantasy’s finest anthology of the supernatural. 14 sleuths are gathered together for the first time in all-original tales of unusual cases which require services that go far beyond mere deduction! Supernatural Elements Sorcerer, gnomes, vampire, devil, Werewolves, shifters, succubus, Djinn, avatar, half-faun, fae, demon-hunter, demon, wizards, magic users, time-travel, creature, ghosts, List of Stories To expand the table—in the Editor—right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "Little Better Than A Beast" by T.A. Pratt — Marla Mason series #5.6 (GR page) A bit lengthy. Sorcerer cheats with time travel that ultimately backfires on him. It doesn't pay to be disrespectful, heh. "Dusted" by Laura Anne Gilman — Paranormal Scene Investigations aka Cosa Nostradamus World Half-human PI delves underground to rescue a teen girl from gnomes who have beguiled her. Worthwhile read of a world populated with various magical creatures living among humans (some with Talents of their own). "The Demon You Know" by Julie Kenner — Demon-Hunting Soccer Mom series Told from both the soccer mom & her teenage daughter's POV. What you can't see under the disarming facade may kill you. Also, don't drink the spiked punch. "The Spirit Of The Thing" by Simon R. Green — Nightside series I enjoy the Nightside/John Taylor half-human PI shorts. I like that character, the writing style, the dark setting that's not too dark... I like this author. "Holding The Line" by Lilith Saintcrow — Jill Kismet series It easily stood on its own but seemed like a short snippet from a full-length novel. Quick but mediocre read. "Defining Shadows" by Carrie Vaughn — Kitty Norville series Intriguing variation of the vampire mythology involving pregnant women & 'halved' bodies. I like this author. "Deal Breaker" by Justin Gustainis — Quincey Morris series Was it a deal with the devil or just a long con? Sometimes it makes a difference what (and who) you believe. "See Me" by Tanya Huff — Tony Foster series She comes across as a hooker but she's something supernaturally more. A 2AD of a vampire/detective TV show becomes a detective himself in attempts to protect his boyfriend from the mysterious aforementioned woman. "Soul Stains" by Chris Marie Green — Vampire Babylon series Is the reportedly dead actress/singer a ghost or did she fake her decapitation? Interesting concept of re-humanized vampires with soul stains. "Under The Hill And Far Away" by Caitlin Kittredge — Black London series Who killed the Prince? Petunia "Pete" Caldecott efficiently solves the mystery by seeing through the lies & paying close attention to the evidence. "An Ace In The Hole" by C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp — Sazi series Werewolves of the law enforcement branch of the shapeshifting community go in search of a missing box full of unique 'treasures'. "Hell Bound" by Jackie Kessler — Hell on Earth series #0.9 An overtly graphic telling of a succubus attempting to overtake a dark arts magician that she doesn't believe is as powerful as she's been warned. Looks can be deceiving and you know what they say about assumption. "Impossible Love" by C.J. Henderson — Piers Knight series Does his daughter have Down Syndrome or is she possessed? "Running Wild" by Rachel Caine — Outcast Season series Cassiel (a Djinn/genie) trapped in human form (for some punishment) battles Bacchae and a supernaturally evil avatar. Sources: *Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives - Goodreads *Patricia's Vampire Notes: Those Who Fight Monsters - Paranormal Book Review Cover Artist Artist: Robert Nixon (ISFdb) Publishing Information * Publisher: EDGE Science Fiction & Fantasy * Book Page; Goodreads | Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives by Justin Gustainis — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists * Book data: Paperback, 221 pages, Pub: April 18th 2011—ISBN: 1894063481 Cover Blurb Got Vampires? Ghosts? Monsters? We Can help! Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives , is your one-stop-shop for Urban Fantasy’s finest anthology of the supernatural. 14 sleuths are gathered together for the first time in all-original tales of unusual cases which require services that go far beyond mere deduction! Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives brings together popular characters from many Urban Fantasy paranormal investigative series, for your enjoyment. ~ Goodreads | Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives by Justin Gustainis See Also * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External Links Book: *EDGE Online catalog - Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives edited by Justin Gustainis *Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives by Justin Gustainis — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists - Goodreads Trailers: *▶ Those Who Fight Monsters Promo1 - YouTube *▶ Those Who Fight Monsters Promo2 - YouTube *▶ Those Who Fight Monsters Promo3 - YouTube Goodreads: Series & Story Pages: * Marla Mason series by T.A. Pratt *Little Better than a Beast (Marla Mason, #5.6) by T.A. Pratt * Cosa Nostradamus: Paranormal Scene Investigations series & Retrievers series by Laura Anne Gilman * Kate Connor - Demon-Hunting Soccer Mom series by Julie Kenner * Nightside series by Simon R. Green *Jill Kismet series by Lilith Saintcrow * Quincey Morris series by Justin Gustainis * Tony Foster series by Tanya Huff *Vampire Babylon series #6.1 by Chris Marie Green *Black London series by P.N. Elrod * A Tale of the Sazi series by C.T. Adams * Hell on Earth series by Sonia Florens * Piers Knight series by C.J. Henderson * Outcast Season series by Rachel Caine Author Websites: *Justin Gustainis *C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, also writing as CAT Adams *Jackie Kessler - Paranormal/Dark Fantasy Author *Caitlin Kittredge on Twitter & Wikipedia (her website is gone) *Tim Pratt *Ragged Feathers – Lilith Saintcrow *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound *Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author *Laura Anne Gilman » Writer. Editor. Tired Person. *Simon R Green | Best-selling SciFi and Fantasy *Live the Dream - Tanya Huff *NYT bestselling author J. Kenner (aka Julie Kenner & J.K. Beck) Goodreads Author Pages: *Justin Gustainis (Author of Hard Spell) *C.T. Adams (Author of Hunter's Moon) *Cathy Clamp ( of The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance) *Jackie Kessler (Author of Hunger) *Caitlin Kittredge (Author of The Iron Thorn) *T.A. Pratt & Tim Pratt *Lilith Saintcrow (Author of Working for the Devil) *Carrie Vaughn (Author of Kitty and the Midnight Hour) *Rachel Caine (Author of Glass Houses) *Laura Anne Gilman (Author of Staying Dead) *C.J. Henderson (Author of Brooklyn Knight) *Simon R. Green (Author of Something from the Nightside) *Tanya Huff (Author of Blood Price) *Julie Kenner (Author of Carpe Demon) *Chris Marie Green (Author of Night Rising) Reviews: *Patricia's Vampire Notes: Those Who Fight Monsters - Paranormal Book Review * Category:Anthologies Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Djinn Category:Faeries Category:Time Travel Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Demons Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Sorcerers Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Unicorns and Magical Creatures Category:Wizards Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Avatars, Doppelgangers, Fetches, Doubles